Orange Cat
by frostypetals
Summary: Chen kaget ketika tiba-tiba seorang namja mengaku sebagai jelmaan kucing dan meminta untuk tinggal bersamanya! "Xiumin... aku mencintaimu."/"Aku juga mencintaimu... sangat..."/ "Terima kasih... Xiumin.."/"LEPASKAN XIUMIN!" Chen x Xiumin XiuChen / ChenMin XiuHan Yaoi RnR? [Chap 5 update!]
1. Chapter 1

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Chen baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Ia bekerja di sebuah restoran sebagai seorang pelayan sehabis kuliah. Selama ini ia tinggal sendiri di Seoul, di sebuah losmen kecil yang uang sewanya pas di kantong mahasiswa seperti dirinya. Seperti biasa ia pulang berjalan kaki, losmen tempat tinggalnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari restoran tempat ia bekerja.

"Ah, capek sekali..." ujar Chen sambil meneguk minuman kalengnya. "Akhir minggu memang selalu ramai."

Chen melempar kaleng bekas minumannya yang sudah habis ke belakang. Tapi anehnya kaleng itu menggelinding lagi ke arahnya, seperti ada yang menendangnya. Chen mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. Kali ini ia menendang kaleng itu kebelakang. Dan lagi-lagi kaleng itu menggelinding ke arahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Chen sambil melihat kebelakang. Tampaklah sesosok namja tersenyum tanpa dosa kearahnya.

"Siapa kau?! Issh tidak ada kerjaan." Chen melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Tep.. Tep..

Seseorang mengikuti langkah kakinya. Chen menghela nafas lalu membalikkan badannya lagi. Dan benar dugaannya, orang tadi mengikutinya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Chen.

Orang itu hanya diam, kemudian menunduk takut.

"Aish, orang aneh." gerutu Chen. Kali ini tanpa memperdulikan apapun ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju losmennya.

OOO

Chen bangun agak siang dari biasanya. Ini adalah hari minggu, tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan bagiannya untuk libur kerja. Seperti biasa ia akan keluar losmen kemudian membeli makanan murah di sebuah tempat makan di dekat sana.

"Aku punya cukup uang untuk makan enak hari ini. Hasil lembur kemarin lumayan juga." ujar Chen sambil mengecek dompetnya.

Dengan bersemangat ia membuka pintu losmen nya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati orang yang kemarin mengikutinya sedang meringkuk di atas keset pintu masuk losmen nya. Ia tertidur, sepertinya.

Chen mengguncang tubuh namja itu. Dan akhirnya namja itu terbangun.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?" heran Chen.

"Tadinya aku ingin ikut tinggal denganmu, tapi kau berjalan begitu cepat dan menutup pintunya." jawab namja itu.

"Apa maksudnya ingin tinggal denganku?" tanya Chen aneh. Apa-apaan seorang namja yang bahkan belum ia kenal tiba-tiba ingin tinggal dengan nya.

"Karena kau sudah baik padaku, waktu itu kau memberiku makanan." jawab orang itu.

Chen cengo. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memberi makanan kepada siapapun yang tidak ia kenal. Pernah sekali ia memberi sebutir permen, itu juga pada anak kecil yang menangis karena kakinya terinjak olehnya.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Apalagi memberimu makanan, aku tidak pernah." ucap Chen.

"Kemarin.. Kemarin kau memberiku makanan.."

Chen berusaha mengingat-ngingat kejadian kemarin apa saja yang telah ia lakukan.

Pagi-pagi ia bangun kemudian pergi kuliah sampai sore kemudian bekerja di restoran melihat kucing lucu yang terlihat kelaparan dan memberi kucing itu sepotong ikan sisa kemudian bertemu dengan dosen nya yang sedang makan disana kemudian mengambil sebotol minuman kaleng yang tidak sempat diminum pengunjung restoran lalu pulang dan tidur.

_Eh?_

Chen memang memberi makanan tapi bukan pada orang itu. Ia memberi makanan pada seekor kucing.

Tapi kan itu kucing. Ia memberi makan pada seekor kucing, bukan manusia, bukan orang yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Ahahahahaha... Kau gila, pergilah.." Chen mengibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa aneh. Ia mengabaikan omongan orang itu kemudian pergi.

"Tunggu dulu.. Tapi kalau kalung ini kau ingat kan?" orang itu menunjukkan sebuah kalung kucing yang berwarna merah.

Eh? Itu kan gelang milik Chen yang ia kalungkan di leher kucing yang ia temui kemarin. Kenapa bisa ada di orang tersebut.

"Sebenarnya.. Kucing itu adalah aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hello, saya kembali dengan ff Chenmin [WOIYADONG PASTI HUEHEHEH]

Kali ini ber-chapter! Wihihi senangnya.

Mengangkat tema yang mungkin agak pasaran yaitu tentang siluman kucing. Tapi tenang aja, ceritanya ga pasaran kok/? Hahaha

Dan untuk membayangkan, Xiumin disini rambutnya oranye yang pas di wolf era. Pasti tau kan? Xiumin _cuteness is overload in that hairstyle_ omona!

Btw saya bingung nentuin judul, jadi yasudah lah yang gampang aja, Orange Cat alias Kucing Oranye. Hahaha

Udah deh ya cuap-cuapnya. Bagi yang penasaran dengan kisah selanjutnya mari pantengin terus okay!

Salam manis selalu untuk readers

LOVE!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

.

.

.

_"Tunggu dulu.. Tapi kalau kalung ini kau ingat kan?" orang itu menunjukkan sebuah kalung kucing yang berwarna merah._

_Eh? Itu kan gelang milik Chen yang ia kalungkan di leher kucing yang ia temui kemarin. Kenapa bisa ada di orang tersebut._

_"Sebenarnya.. Kucing itu adalah aku."_

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Chen cengo, kemudian tertawa garing. "Ah.. Kau sudah gila. Pergilah."

"Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." ujar orang itu.

"Masuklah." ajak Chen. Takut takut ada yang mendengar bicara ngawur namja itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Chen.

"MinMin."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, dewa dewa memanggilku MinMin."

"Dewa dewa katamu?" Chen mulai frustasi. Omong kosong apa sebenarnya yang dikatakan oleh namja imut—er, Chen mengakuinya—itu.

"Ya, dewa dewa. Mereka yang berada di langit." namja itu—yang sekarang diketahui bernama MinMin—menunjuk ke langit. "Aku ini siluman kucing." sambungnya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin jadi manusia. Ragaku kali ini hanyalah pinjaman dari dewa kehidupan. Ia tidak menjanjikan aku akan memiliki tubuh ini selamanya." kata MinMin serius.

"MinMin? Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Xiumin. Entah apa yang aku fikirkan tapi aku rasa kau lebih baik memiliki nama yang benar. Ya, maksudku nama untuk manusia." Ujar Chen, tiba-tiba saja terlintas kata 'Xiu' di fikirannya. Kebetulan kampus tempat kuliah Chen merupakan kampus berbasis mandarin yang sebagian muridnya merupakan warga negara tirai bambu, mau tak mau mahasiswa disana harus menguasai bahasa mandarin.

_**秀**____**XIU artinya manis atau mungil.**_

Sungguh nama yang cocok.

"Jadi, ngomong-ngomong apa aku boleh tinggal denganmu?"

Oh iya. Chen lupa. Pria di depannya ini yang mengaku sebagai jelmaan kucing yang ia beri makan kemarin siang, dan sialnya ia telah memberi gelang dan memberinya nama. Bukankah berarti Chen telah resmi 'memelihara' Xiumin?

"Err... apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

"_Miaw_~" Xiumin mulai mengeluarkan suara kucing. Chen bersumpah, suara itu benar-benar seperti kucing. Yah, maksudnya bukan suara kucing yang dibuat-buat.

Chen mulai cengo.

Kenapa dunia ini semakin aneh saja, batinnya.

Xiumin masih mengeluarkan suara-suara kucing dan sedikit erangan aneh kucing. Bola matanya berubah, pupil matanya membesar dan sangat berkilau. Khas mata kucing. Untuk alasan ini Chen akhirnya—agak–mempercayai bahwa Xiumin adalah siluman kucing. Dan oh, satu lagi, warna rambut Xiumin yang berwarna oranye sangat sama dengan warna bulu kucing yang Chen temui kemarin.

Mata kucing yang berbinar, bibir imut yang mengerucut saat mengeong, pipi bulat yang putih,

_Imut_

_Sangat imut_

Chen tidak bisa menolak keinginan makhluk jelmaan kucing ini.

"Dengan sangat terpaksa.. aku akan menerimamu tinggal disini."

"_Miaw! Miaw miaw miaw!~~"_ Xiumin heboh.

"Jangan bicara bahasa kucing. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Maaf..." ujar Xiumin sambil nyengir. Mata kucingnya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan losmen kecil itu.

"Sepertinya kau harus mandi, bajumu kotor sekali." Suruh Chen.

Xiumin menggeleng.

"Aku tahu kucing tidak suka air, tapi kau harus mandi." Kata Chen lagi.

Akhirnya Xiumin mengangguk, "Baiklah.. baiklah.."

"Tunggu sebentar, akan aku ambilkan handuk dan baju untukmu."

.

"Kau sangat lapar ya?" Chen memperhatikan Xiumin yang sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk nasi dengan sarden.

Xiumin mengangguk, melirik sekilas ke arah Chen kemudian kembali memakan makanannya.

"Hati-hati, kau bisa tersedak." Chen menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa, lalu menghela nafas. Gara-gara si jelmaan kucing ini ia tidak jadi makan enak. Untung saja di rumahnya masih ada persediaan ikan sarden kalengan.

.

"Kau tidur disini saja." Chen melemparkan selimut dan bantal pada Xiumin yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Iya, terimakasih." Ujar Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kurasa banyak hal yang harus aku tanyakan padamu."

Xiumin mengangguk, "Tanyakan saja."

"Apa benar kau siluman kucing? Ah, maksudku... mana mungkin ada makhluk seperti itu. Aku tidak begitu mempercayainya."

Xiumin terdiam sesaat, "Hm, coba kau perhatikan ini."

Perlahan muncul dua buah telinga kucing menggantikan telinga Xiumin. Dan ekor yang sedikit demi sedikit muncul. "Apa kau mau lihat lebih jauh lagi?"

Chen cengo, lalu mengangguk. Ia terlalu penasaran.

Xiumin melanjutkan perubahannya, bulu-bulu mulai muncul dari sebagian tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mengecil dan mulai berbentuk seperti kucing.

"_Miaw_~" Xiumin mengeong ketika ia sudah benar-benar menjelma jadi sosok kucing. Melompat ke arah Chen kemudian mengelus-eluskan kepalanya di lengan Chen.

Chen menatap kucing lucu itu horror... ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tapi itu semua benar-benar nyata.

"B-baiklah.. aku percaya.."

Xiumin kembali mengeong kemudian beranjak ke lantai untuk berubah kembali dengan sosok manusianya.

"Itu keren, iya kan?" Ujar Xiumin sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

Chen mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, apa alasanmu ingin menjadi manusia? Yah, kufikir sangat enak menjadi binatang disaat kau bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu tanpa ada beban."

"Hei! Memangnya kau pernah merasakan bagaimana menjadi binatang?" Tanya Xiumin kesal.

Chen menggeleng.

"Aku ditawarkan oleh dewa kehidupan, ia melihat bahwa aku sangat senang memperhatikan kehidupan manusia. Yah, aku sangat tertarik dengan kehidupan manusia. Sehingga aku sangat setuju ketika ia akan memberikan tubuh manusia, meskipun hanya sementara." ujar Xiumin menjelaskan.

"Sementara?"

"Ya, tubuhku ini hanya sementara. Dewa kehidupan memberikan satu syarat agar aku bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya, namun aku lupa menanyakannya waktu itu. Hehe." Xiumin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menjadi manusia seutuhnya kalau kau bahkan tidak tahu syaratnya?"

Xiumin menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu.. yang penting nikmati dulu saja!"

.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

Chen memeluk gulingnya sambil menatap ke langit-langit. Kemudian ia keluar kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia mendekat, dan—

"Dia masih disini."

—ia tersadar kalau semua ini bukan mimpi. Karena sosok itu masih ada disana, tertidur dengan lelap di atas sofa.

OOO

"Chen? Kau mau kemana?" Xiumin yang baru bangun terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Chen yang sudah rapih.

"Kuliah. Kau diam saja disini, nanti malam aku pulang."

"Tidak! Aku mau ikut denganmu!"

Chen menggeleng, "Aku mau kuliah kemudian bekerja, bukannya mau rekreasi. Kau tidak perlu ikut."

Xiumin mulai merajuk lagi, "Ajak aku Chen... aku mau lebih sering denganmu. Aku tidak suka sendirian. Sudah cukup aku terus-terusan luntang lantung di jalan tanpa ada yang aku kenal."

Chen tetap menggeleng, "Berhentilah merajuk. Kita bahkan baru saling kenal." Kemudian mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Ah baiklah.. tapi bolehkah aku berguling di kasurmu?" Tanya Xiumin, kemarin malam ia tidur di sofa sambil meringkuk.

Chen menghela nafas, "Lakukan sesukamu. Dan satu hal, diamlah disini. Ada makanan di kulkas tapi jangan habiskan semuanya."

Xiumin mengangguk, "Baiklah Chenchen."

Kemudian Chen keluar dari losmennya, menaiki motor dan langsung melesat menuju kampusnya.

Xiumin melompat ke kasur Chen kemudian berguling, lalu jatuh. Berguling lagi, dan jatuh lagi.

"Isshhh kenapa ranjangnya kecil sekali sih. Apa badanku yang sekarang jadi besar... huh... aku jadi rindu saat masih menjadi kucing, dengan badan fleksibel yang kecil. Aku bahkan bisa masuk hanya lewat sela-sela pagar..." Xiumin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Tidak, aku tidak boleh berfikiran seperti itu. Aku harus yakin akan menjadi manusia! Menjadi manusia lebih baik daripada kucing!" Kemudian berbaring di kasur itu.

"Ah.. aku bosan." Ujar Xiumin yang kemudian bangun dan berjalan menuju cermin. Melihat dirinya dengan sosok manusia, mengelus bagian belakang tubuhnya yang kini tidak berekor, telinganya yang kini bulat, dan wajahnya yang tanpa bulu. Sedikit membenarkan pakaiannya, lalu menghela nafas. "Kuharap aku tidak menyesal dengan semua perubahan ini."

"Ya MinMin, eh Xiumin! Fighting!"

Xiumin membuka lemari baju Chen, bermaksud untuk mengambil baju dan celana yang cocok dengannya. Untungnya ia langsung tertarik dengan kaos polos berwarna merah dan celana pendek bahan jeans yang tertumpuk di bagian depan, sehingga ia tidak perlu mengacak lemari baju itu.

"Aku sudah ganti baju. Berarti aku bisa jalan-jalan keluar rumah."

Ia pun berjalan menuju ke pintu, melihat-lihat rak sepatu dan memakai sandal milik Chen yang agak kebesaran untuknya. "Mari bersenang-senang!"

Dengan gembira, Xiumin mengitari jalanan sambil sesekali melompat dan menghentakkan kakinya. Ia menikmati saat ia hanya harus berjalan tegak dengan kedua kaki manusianya. Seketika ia tertarik dengan sebuah _Café_ yang menyediakan banyak kue lucu dan langsung masuk kesana.

_'Kleng'_

Pintu yang terbuka membuat lonceng klasik di toko itu ikut berbunyi. Xiumin menatap kagum _café _bernuansa biru muda itu. Kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan.

"Ini menunya."

Xiumin mengeryitkan keningnya bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca. Akhirnya ia menunjuk gambar teh hijau pekat. "Aku mau ini."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan Xiumin, "Teh hijau ya, lalu anda mau pesan apa lagi?"

"Hm... itu saja dulu. Terima kasih." Ucap Xiumin sembari mengembalikan menu itu kepada sang pelayan. Pelayan itu tersenyum kemudian pergi. Xiumin mengayunkan kakinya sambil menopang dagunya, melirik kesana kemari sambil tersenyum. Ternyata begini rasanya duduk di sebuah _café_ dan memesan sesuatu. Ini menyenangkan baginya.

Tak berapa lama, pesanan Xiumin datang. Secangkir kecil teh hijau pekat dan beberapa sachet kecil gula.

"Ini pesanan anda." Pelayan itu lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Xiumin mengangguk dan mulai meneguk teh hijau nya.

_Glek_

"Uh.. pahit sekali. Tidak enak." Xiumin mendorong cangkir tehnya menjauh. Kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan lidahnya. "Aku tidak suka, tidak suka." Sambungnya.

Dengan kesal Xiumin langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berniat keluar dari _café_ itu. Sebelum akhirnya seorang pelayan menahannya. "Maaf tuan, anda harus membayar pesanan anda terlebih dahulu."

Xiumin menggeram kesal, "Bayar apa? Minuman hijau itu rasanya tidak enak! Aku tidak suka!"

Pelayan itu masih menahan Xiumin, "Tapi tuan, kau tetap harus membayar apa yang telah anda minum,"

"Jangan paksa aku! Kau menyebalkan!" Xiumin berteriak pada pelayan itu. Membuat keributan yang terdengar sampai seluruh penjuru _café_ Dan mengundang sang pemilik untuk mengetahui keributan apa yang ia dengar.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang lelaki muda dengan kemeja biru laut yang senada dengan warna _café_ itu. Sang pemilik _café._

"Begini.. tuan ini tidak mau membayar teh hijau pesanannya.." jawab sang pelayan sambil menunduk.

Lelaki itu,—yang dari name tag nya diketahui bernama Xi Lu Han—menatap heran ke arah Xiumin. "Apa kau tidak punya uang?" Tanyanya pada Xiumin.

"Iya aku memang tidak punya uang. Tapi bukan hanya itu alasannya. Aku tidak suka minuman itu, tidak enak!" Adu Xiumin.

"Tapi anda sendiri yang memesan teh hijau, tuan." Sergah sang pelayan.

Luhan menepuk pundak sang pelayan, "Biarkan dia bicara denganku dulu."

"B-baiklah." Pelayan itu pun meninggalkan Xiumin bersama pemilik _café_.

"Kau harus percaya padaku. Minuman hijau itu benar-benar pahit dan tidak enak." Cerocos Xiumin lagi.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aku minta maaf tuan. Bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar? Mari duduk."

Xiumin menuruti apa yang dikatakan Luhan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi pelanggan. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Apa kau baru pertama kali minum teh hijau pekat?"

"Maksudmu minuman hijau itu? Ya, ini pertama kalinya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Xiumin yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Entahlah. Luhan rasa ia terhipnotis dengan wajah polos namja di depannya itu.

"Teh hijau memanglah pahit, apalagi kau tidak menambahkan gula. Seharusnya kau tahu itu."

Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jadi maksudmu? Semua ini salahku sendiri?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak sepenuhnya salahmu. Hm, bagaimana kalau kau pesan yang lain? Aku bisa merekomendasikan minuman enak padamu. Yang tentu saja tidak pahit, apa kau mau?"

"Tapi kau ingat kan kalau aku tidak punya uang?"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai permohonan maaf atas teh hijau yang pahit itu."

Xiumin mengangguk senang, "Baiklah. Jadi apa minuman yang enak?"

"_Chocolate hot_ atau _cold, milshake_, susu hangat, kopi susu, _capucinno, mochacinno, green tea latte_-,"

Xiumin menunjuk gambar _mochacinno_ dengan hiasan kucing. "Aku mau ini saja. Tidak pahit kan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Pilihan bagus, tunggu sebentar ya." Kemudian ia memanggil salah satu pelayan dan memesan _mochacinno_ milik Xiumin dan _machiatto_ untuknya sendiri.

"Jangan lupa kucingnya!" Teriak Xiumin sambil tersenyum senang.

"Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku MinMin! Eh maksudku Xiumin. Kau sendiri?"

Luhan mengajak Xiumin berjabat tangan, "Aku Luhan. Nah itu pesananmu datang."

Sang pelayan melirik Xiumin malas, " Ini _mochacinno_ pesanan anda." kemudian beralih tersenyum pada Luhan yang notabene adalah atasannya. "Dan _machiat_to anda."

"Terima kasih." Ujar Xiumin dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Aah kyeopta~" Xiumin menatap _mochacinno_ nya dengan mata berbinar. Menyita perhatian Luhan untuk sesaat. Ini pertama kalinya ia tertarik dengan namja, maksudnya ia tidak pernah sesenang ini memperhatikan wajah seorang namja.

"Minumlah, kau pasti akan menyukainya." Ujar Luhan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Xiumin.

Xiumin mulai menyeruput _mochacinno_nya, "Panas sekali."

"Tiuplah perlahan menggunakan sendok kalau kau tak kuat panas." Ujar Luhan mencontohkan.

Xiumin mengambil sendok kecil kemudian mengaduk _mochacinno_ nya dan meniupnya perlahan. Meneguknya dan tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya, minuman itu sangat enak dan membuat tubuhnya hangat. "Mashita!"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kan?" Kata Luhan yang refleks tersenyum melihat Xiumin tersenyum.

"Apa besok aku boleh kesini lagi?" Tanya Xiumin yang mulai asyik meniup dan menyeruput _mochacinno_ nya.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak punya uang."

Luhan terkekeh, " Mungkin memberimu segelas kopi setiap hari tidak akan membuatku rugi. Kecuali kau membawa seluruh keluargamu kesini."

Xiumin agak tersentak ketika Luhan menyebutkan kata keluarga. Xiumin bahkan tidak memiliki keluarga. Eh tidak, dia punya Chen kan?

"Kenapa diam saja? Jangan melamun nanti kopi mu dingin."

"Eh iya, aku lupa hehe."

Tak terasa mereka mengobrol dengan asyik. Xiumin nampak begitu polos dimata Luhan. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak Xiumin ketahui dan membuat Luhan harus menjelaskan panjang lebar. Luhan sedikit heran sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing, mungkin Xiumin pernah amnesia, pikirnya.

"Oh iya boleh aku minta nomor _handphone_mu?"

Xiumin menggeleng, "Maaf Luhan, aku tidak punya _handphone_. Ah ngomong-ngomong aku pulang dulu ya, aku takut Chen akan mencariku. Selamat tinggal, Luhan. Sampai jumpa lagi." ia melambaikan tangannya kemudian langsung pergi keluar _café_ itu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang cengo, dan kemudian tersenyum melihat tingkah Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER DUA DATANG

BTW INI KENAPA JADI XIUHAN YAH? /SOB/

Ya gapapa kan selingan, kemunculan orang ketiga nih haha. Karena sebuah percintaan tanpa orang ketiga rasanya seperti sayur tanpa garam, kurang manchab wkwk

Dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan tentang arti XIU, karena saya juga cuma cari-cari dari mbah gugel.. hehe

Thanks buat review di chapter satu ya….

Mau bales-balesin review ah wkwkwk

luchen379 : iya haha. Xiumin sih jadi apa aja tetep imut b'-'d ini udah lanjut nih hihi thanks yaaa

xiuchenchen: Xiumin memang dari dasarnya udah imut sih b'-'d ini udah lanjut hihi thanks yaaa

onyx sky: udah dilanjut nihhh :D thanks yaaa

M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238: udah dilanjut nihhh :D thanks yaaa

Maple fujoshi2309: iya nih chenmin nih! *girang/? Gawoles/?* terimakasih banyakkkkk hihi :3 ini udah dilanjut.. ga lama kan wkwk. Okayyyy '-')9

kyu: udah dilanjut nihhh :D Xiumin emang gemesinnn hwhw thanks yaaa

winter park chanChan: udah dilanjut nihhhh :D thanks yaaa

shitsuka: okayyy udah dilanjut nihh :D makasi ya semangatnyaaaa '-')999

cutewolf27: iya hihihi :3 akan diusahakan! '-')9 makasih banyak yaaa


	3. Chapter 3

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

.

.

.

_"Oh iya boleh aku minta nomor _handphone_mu?" _

_Xiumin menggeleng, "Maaf Luhan, aku tidak punya _handphone_. Ah ngomong-ngomong aku pulang dulu ya, aku takut Chen akan mencariku. Selamat tinggal, Luhan. Sampai jumpa lagi." ia melambaikan tangannya kemudian langsung pergi keluar _café_ itu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang cengo, dan kemudian tersenyum melihat tingkah Xiumin._

.

.

.

.

Chapter

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Chen menatap ke arah Xiumin kemudian mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Apa si jelmaan kucing ini datang lagi? Pikirnya. Untuk beberapa menit yang lalu Chen merasa sangat tentram tanpanya. Dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa Xiumin akan kembali lagi.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" heran Chen.

"Tentu saja, aku kan tinggal disini." Jawab Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah padamu."

Xiumin duduk disamping Chen yang sedang menonton _TV_, ia terlonjak kaget ketika _channel_ nya tiba-tiba berpindah—karena Chen menekan _remote_. "Wow, kenapa bisa tiba-tiba berubah."

_Tut_

Tiba-tiba _TV_ nya mati.

Xiumin lagi-lagi terlonjak kaget, "Mati, dia mati."

Chen tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Xiumin yang menurutnya sangat bodoh—sepertinya ia tidak ingat kalau Xiumin merupakan siluman kucing yang keseringan tinggal di langit.

"Bodoh sekali." Ucap Chen disela-sela tawanya. Kemudian ia menyalakan lagi _TV_ nya.

"Waw, tiba-tiba menyala lagi…" teriak Xiumin antusias. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

Chen mengangkat _remote_ dan menunjukkannya pada Xiumin, "Pakai ini lah."

Xiumin kemudian merebut _remote_ dari tangan Chen dan menekan-nekan nya. Kemudian tersenyum semakin antusias, "Ini hebat!"

"Hey, berhenti menekan-nekan _remote_. Nanti baterai nya habis." Ujar Chen yang tanpa sadar terus tersenyum memperhatikan aksi Xiumin.

Dan semenjak itu Xiumin menjadi penggemar _Televisi_.

.

_"Semoga berhasil MinMin. Aku akan terus mengawasimu." ujar salah satu dewa berpakaian serbaputih yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Xiumin dari bola magis._

_"Sepertinya kau sangat perhatian pada MinMin ya?" tiba-tiba dewa yang berperawakan agak mungil muncul dan ikut melihat perkembangan Xiumin._

_"Tentu saja, Ryeowook-ah. Aku senang dengan semangatnya." Kata dewa yang bernama Leeteuk itu._

_"Ah, kurasa kita perlu memberikan sedikit kemampuan padanya. Bagaimana kalau kemampuan untuk membaca, menulis, menghitung dan sebagian pengetahuan dasar. Ia akan sangat membutuhkannya." saran Ryeowook yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Leeteuk._

_"Baiklah, itu ide yang bagus. Aku akan mengutus seseorang untuk menemui MinMin dan memberikan kemampuan itu saat dia tidur."_

OOO

Pagi ini Xiumin terbangun lebih awal, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian beranjak ke luar untuk mencari udara segar. Kemudian ia mengambil koran dari depan pintu.

"Kebakaran tragis akibat saklar." Xiumin membaca _headline_ koran itu.

Untuk sepersekian detik ia terdiam. Mengedipkan matanya, kemudian membaca kelanjutan dari koran itu. "Minggu, 3 Januari 2015. Kebakaran yang melanda daerah—Whoa! Apa aku benar-benar bisa membaca sekarang? Yuhuuuuu!" Teriaknya senang. "Tapi, kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba membaca ya?"

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok manusia di depan Xiumin. Sosok itu seperti melakukan teleport dan mengagetkan Xiumin. "Wooow kau ini siapa?"

"Aku utusan dari dewa kehidupan." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Wah itu hebat~ apa dewa kehidupan yang membuatku jadi bisa bicara seperti ini?" Tanya Xiumin.

Orang itu mengangguk, "Benar sekali. Kau juga bisa menghitung sekarang."

"Benarkah?!" Xiumin nampak sangat antusias.

Orang itu kembali tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Xiumin, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal MinMin."

Dan _Poof_! ia menghilang.

"Whoa.. luar biasa. Yay aku bisa membaca! Aku bisa membaca! Ah.. senangnya.." Xiumin melompat-lompat girang. "Eh? Aku lupa menanyakan syarat agar aku bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Dasar bodoh!" Kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan.

OOO

Lama kelamaan Chen mulai menerima keberadaan Xiumin. Dia cukup menyenangkan kok. Xiumin akan sering ke restoran tempat Chen bekerja dan melambaikan tangannya dari balik jendela. Kemudian ia akan pergi ke _café_ milik Luhan untuk menagih kopi harian. Ya, semenjak sering mengunjungi _café _milik Luhan ia jadi sangat menyukai kopi.

Tapi kali ini ia kecewa karena Luhan tidak berada di _café_ nya. Xiumin memutuskan untuk menunggu Luhan. Ia duduk di kursi _café_ bagian luar. Melihat-lihat orang yang berlalu lalang, kemudian tertidur.

.

"Xiumin?" Luhan mengguncang tubuh Xiumin yang tertidur. Membuat Xiumin terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hmmm.." Xiumin mengucek kedua matanya, kemudian tersenyum senang melihat Luhan. "Luhan! Kau kemana? Aku menunggumu dari tadi."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Dari kapan?"

"Tadi siang. Seperti biasanya." Ujar Xiumin.

Luhan mengelus kepala Xiumin, "Seharusnya kau tidak usah menungguku, lihat? Ini sudah malam loh."

Xiumin nyengir. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku kan ingin bertemu denganmu."

_Deg_

Luhan rasa ada yang salah dengan perutnya. Ia fikir ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di sana.

"Tapi kenapa menunggu diluar?"

Xiumin berbisik, "Habisnya pelayan yang itu melototiku terus. Aku kan takut."

Luhan tertawa pelan, "Biar aku marahi dia nanti!"

"Aish, jangan! Nanti aku dibunuh. Hahaha." Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya _handphone_?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Seharusnya kau punya, agar kita bisa berhubungan. Jadi kalau mau kesini kau beritahu aku dulu agar aku tidak pergi seperti tadi siang. Hei, mau ikut aku?" Tawar Luhan.

"Kemana?"

Luhan menarik tangan Xiumin, "Membelikanmu _handphone_. Ayo!"

.

.

Luhan masih menggandeng tangan Xiumin menuju mobilnya. Lalu mempersilahkan Xiumin untuk duduk. Mereka pun pergi ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat lengkap dan menjual _handphone_.

"Kau mau yang mana?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah sampai di salah satu toko.

Xiumin menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, semuanya nampak sama." kemudian ia melihat-lihat _handphone_ yang ada di etalase. Dan tertarik pada sesuatu, "Yang satu ini seperti milik Chenchen. Aku mau yang ini saja, bolehkah?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu saja." kemudian memanggil petugas disana untuk melayaninya.

"Kau mau pakai gantungan?" Tanya Luhan.

Xiumin mengangguk. "Boleh juga."

"Akan aku pilihkan untukmu. Tunggu ya?"

Xiumin kemballi mengangguk lucu, menunggu Luhan kembali sambil melihat-lihat _handphone_ yang ada di etalase.

Tak berapa lama Luhan datang bersama gantungan _handphone_ di tangannya. Bentuk kucing berwarna oranye. "Aku memilihkan ini untukmu, soalnya kau mirip kucing dan warna bulu kucing ini mirip dengan rambutmu."

Xiumin takjub dengan gantungan itu, mirip seperti dirinya dalam versi mini. "Aku sangat menyukainya Luhan, terima kasih banyak!" ia langsung memeluk Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Membuat Luhan kaget kemudian tersenyum canggung. Pipinya sedikit merona mendapat perlakuan seperti itu oleh Xiumin. Tubuh mungil Xiumin sangat pas saat memeluknya—ah apa yang kau fikirkan, Luhan.

Luhan lalu membayar untuk _handphone_ dan gantungannya. Xiumin terlihat sangat antusias, sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir ia terus memainkan benda persegi itu dengan rasa penasaran. Luhan berkali-kali harus menarik Xiumin agar ia tidak menabrak sesuatu.

"Coba simpan nomorku." Ujar Luhan sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Praktekkan yang aku ucapkan ya." perintah Luhan.

Xiumin mengangguk-angguk.

"Tekan phone. Keypad. Lalu masukkan nomorku."

.

.

"Kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Luhan ketika mereka sampai di depan losmen kecil milik Chen.

"Iya. Terima kasih ya sudah mengantarkanku." Xiumin tersenyum pada Luhan. "Sampai jumpa lagi ya!" Ia membuka pintu mobil Luhan kemudian berlari kecil menuju pagar. Setelah sampai ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan.

Luhan balik tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Xiumin kemudian pulang. Xiumin membuka pintu kemudian masuk. Sedikit terkejut melihat Chen yang sedang tidur di sofa dengan posisi duduk.

Ia mengguncang bahu Chen pelan. "Chenchen.. kenapa tidur disini?"

Chen akhirnya terbangun, "Ya! Kau darimana saja!" Teriaknya ketika melihat Xiumin.

Xiumin nyengir tanpa dosa, "Tadi aku bersama Luhan. Dan lihat! Sekarang aku punya _handphone_." Katanya sambil menunjukkan _handphone_ barunya.

Chen mendengus, "Kau seharusnya jangan ambil pemberian dari orang asing. Kalau dia berniat jahat dan kau diapa-apakan bagaimana?"

Xiumin tampak kesal, "Apa maksudmu sih? Luhan itu orang yang baik. Dia membelikanku _handphone_ agar kita bisa berhubungan. Dia peduli padaku!"

"Kau fikir aku tidak peduli padamu? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujar Chen pelan.

"Maksudmu?"

Chen menggeleng, "Ah sudahlah. Aku mau tidur." Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Xiumin yang sedikit cengo.

_'Chen peduli padaku? Chen mengkhawatirkanku?'_

OOO

"Hujannya deras sekali..." Xiumin memeluk lututnya sambil melirik ke jendela.

Malam ini hujan memang turun begitu deras, sesekali terdengar suara petir yang menggelegar.

"Kau takut hujan ya? Takut air?" Goda Chen.

Xiumin menggeleng, "Enak saja! Aku tidak takut kok! Buktinya aku mandi setiap hari!"

"Air bak dan air hujan kan beda~ dasar kucing." Cibir Chen. Entahlah, menggoda Xiumin menjadi hobi barunya. Ia senang melihat ekspresi Xiumin yang kesal kalau ia goda dengan hal-hal sepele.

"Issh! Menyebalkan!" Xiumin bangkit dari sofa kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chen.

Chen malah tertawa cekikikan, " Dasar sumbu pendek, mudah sekali terbakar emosinya hahaha."

"Hei Xiumin, tadi itu bercanda. Cepat kembali kesini!" Teriak Chen. Namun tidak ada sahutan.

"Hei! Kau dengar aku tidak?" Teriak Chen lagi.

"Eh sebentar.. apa tadi dia mengarah ke pintu keluar?..."

"Jangan bilang... SIAL!"

Chen berlari keluar losmen setelah menyadari Xiumin tadi berjalan menuju pintu luar. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu, ia bisa melihat Xiumin melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"LIHAT AKU TIDAK TAKUT HUJAN!" ucap Xiumin di tengah-tengah hujan. Tanpa payung, tanpa jas hujan.

"Argh! Xiumin kembali kesini!" Teriak Chen kalut. Bagaimana tidak? Xiumin berdiri di tengah hujan dan ia hanya berbalut kaos tipis. Chen segera berlari dan menarik tangan Xiumin untuk menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam. Alhasil dia ikut-ikutan basah.

"HEI! Kau ini sudah gila ya! Jangan hujan-hujanan seperti itu." Teriak Chen ketika mereka sudah sampai di dalam.

Xiumin tidak menjawab, ia terdiam sambil mengepal kedua tangannya. Bibirnya bergetar dan tubuhnya menggigil.

"Ya Tuhan." Chen segera mengambil handuk dan memberikannya pada Xiumin. "Cepat mandi pakai air hangat!" Ucapnya panik.

.

"Ah benar, kau demam." Ujar Chen setelah menggoyang-goyangkan termometernya. Kemudian ia menyentuh dahi Xiumin lagi dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku menyesal telah mengejekmu tadi. Kau gegabah sekali, malah keluar saat hujan deras." Chen melirik Xiumin yang cuma nyengir ditengah wajah merahnya akibat demam.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan padamu.."

Chen memeras kain untuk kompres, kemudian meletakkannya di dahi Xiumin. "Untung saja besok aku free.. kau tahu tidak? Kau nampak seperti orang idiot tadi."

Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya, "Berhenti mengejekku..." ujarnya dengan suara yang lemah.

Jujur saja Chen sangat prihatin melihat kondisi Xiumin. Apalagi mengingat insiden hujan-hujanan Xiumin tadi adalah ulahnya. Walaupun bukan begitu niatnya.

"Aku minta maaf, lagian tubuhmu lemah sekali. Baru hujan-hujanan sebentar tapi dampaknya separah i—," ucapan Chen terhenti ketika melihat Xiumin yang sudah terlelap. "Ah, tidur rupanya."

Chen menarik ujung selimut Xiumin untuk membenarkannya, namun tiba-tiba saja tangan Xiumin terulur untuk mengenggam telapak tangannya.

"Eh?" Bingung Chen ketika tangan Xiumin sudah mengenggam telapak tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan bagian tangan Xiumin panas karena demam. Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu, tapi tidak bisa, terlalu kuat. Mungkin Xiumin butuh pegangan(?) Ketika sedang sakit seperti ini.

Akhirnya Chen membiarkan telapak tangan mereka saling mengenggam. Kemudian tertidur sambil duduk dengan kepala yang menyender di ujung ranjang.

.

Posisi tidur Chen yang tidak nyaman membuatnya terbangun lebih pagi. Ia melirik ke arah Xiumin yang masih tidur. Kemudian beralih ke genggaman tangannya, ia baru sadar kalau Xiumin sudah tidak mengenggam tangannya hanya saja tangannya sendiri yang menggenggam tangan Xiumin.

"Sudah tidak panas." Ujar Chen lega setelah merasakan telapak tangan Xiumin bersuhu biasa. Ia lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Xiumin dengan punggung tangannya. "Sepertinya demam nya sudah turun. Cepat sekali."

Sentuhan Chen di dahi Xiumin membuatnya terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Hm, sudah bangun? Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur." Chen beranjak menuju dapur setelah Xiumin membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

.

"Mimpiku indah sekali tadi malam." Ujar Xiumin sambil mengingat-ngingat mimpinya.

OOO

"Chenchen boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan denganmu." Pinta Xiumin.

"Memangnya kau sudah sembuh?"

Xiumin mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja! Aku ini tidak lemah!"

"Tidak lemah apanya.. kehujanan sedikit saja langsung tumbang." Gumam Chen pelan.

"Hei, jadi bagaimana? Kita jalan-jalan kan?"

Chen mengangguk, "Baiklah. Ayo? Kau mau kemana?"

Xiumin tersenyum sumringah, "Banyak makanan yang ingin aku coba tapi aku selalu diusir oleh penjualnya karena tidak punya uang. Kau mau mentraktirku?"

Chen hampir tertawa, "Tentu saja kau diusir. Seharusnya kau jangan berbuat seperti itu, memalukan."

Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya, "Jangan mengejekku. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau mentraktirku tidak?"

"Iya iya, tapi jangan banyak-banyak ya. Aku bisa bangkrut."

.

"Mau coba apa?" Tanya Chen ketika mereka berdua sampai di salah satu tempat dengan berbagai kedai makanan.

Xiumin melirik ke sekeliling, kemudian tertarik dengan sebuah kedai bakpau, "Itu! Aku mau bakpau!" dan ia menarik tangan Chen menuju kedai itu.

Dengan antusias Xiumin melihat-lihat bakpau yang ada, kemudian memesan satu bakpau ayam dan satu bakpau sapi. Chen memesan satu bakpau sapi.

Xiumin mulai melahap bakpaunya, senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya setelah mengunyah makanan yang serupa pipinya itu, "Ah, enak sekali, lembut."

Chen tersenyum, "Kau harus lihat pipimu, mirip sekali dengan bakpau. Aku hampir tidak bisa membedakannya." Candanya.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Xiumin dengan pipi yang masih penuh dengan bakpau, dia sangat bulat.

Chen tertawa, "Diamlah sebentar, aku akan memotretmu." Kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret Xiumin. "Lihatlah."

"Uh, tidak apa-apa lah. Bakpau kan enak? Banyak yang suka?" ujar Xiumin yang malah bangga disamakan dengan bakpau.

"Iya juga sih."

Dan mereka berdua pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

.

"Lalu kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Xiumin setelah mereka keluar dari kedai bakpau.

Chen Nampak berfikir sebentar, "Hm, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "Ayo!"

Chen kemudian menarik tangan Xiumin menuju halte bus dan menunggu bus datang. Xiumin cemberut, "Chen? Katanya kita mau ke taman? Kok malah kesini?"

"Kita naik bus menuju taman. Taman nya cukup jauh, kau mau jalan kaki?" ujar Chen. Kemudian Xiumin mengangguk-ngangguk. "Nah itu bus nya datang."

Setelah itu mereka berdua menaiki bus tersebut.

"Ini ada—," ucapan Xiumin terpotong oleh Chen.

"Kau mau bilang ini adalah kali pertama kau naik bus kan?" tebak Chen.

Xiumin cemberut, "Ya! Bukan berarti kau bisa memotong ucapanku seenaknya saja. Ya, meskipun benar sih itu yang ingin aku katakan."

"Jangan marah begitu, nikmati perjalananmu."

Xiumin mengangguk kemudian melihat-lihat pemandangan di sekitar mereka. Sesekali menunjuk sesuatu dan menanyakan berbagai hal pada Chen. Persis anak TK yang pertama kali diajak berjalan-jalan naik mobil. Perjalanan jadi tidak terasa lama karena mereka mengobrol dengan asyik, Xiumin memotret keadaan jalan, terkadang menggerutu karena hasil potretannya goyang.

Setelah sampai tempat tujuan mereka berdua langsung menyebrang menuju salah satu taman kota. Xiumin yang sangat antusias segera berlari menuju taman tanpa melihat jalan, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kencang. Chen yang melihat itu langsung panic dan berlari menyusul Xiumin, menarik namja mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Untung saja mereka sampai di trotoar jalan sebelum mobil itu menabrak mereka.

Xiumin masih terpejam di pelukan Chen, wajah mereka berhadapan dan sangat dekat. Xiumin bisa merasakan nafas Chen yang memburu, dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Chen sendiri bingung, apa yang membuat jantungnya berdegup sekencang ini? apa hanya karena ia panic. Atau karena ia sedang memeluk Xiumin.

Setelah Xiumin membuka matanya Chen langsung melepas pelukannya, kemudian menatap mata Xiumin. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Xiumin mengangguk takut, "I-Iya… Maafkan aku…"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi, kau membuatku takut." Chen mengelus rambut Xiumin. Membuat namja manis itu tersenyum dan memeluk Chen.

"Terimakasih Chenchen!"

_Deg_

Jantung Chen kembali berdegup dan semakin kencang. Perasaan apa ini?

.

Xiumin menelan ludahnya ketika melihat seorang anak kecil menjilat eskrim yang sepertinya lezat. Chen melirik Xiumin dan melihat ekspresi memelas itu, membuatnya tidak tega.

"Kau mau itu?" Tanya Chen. Xiumin mengangguk. "Ayo kita beli."

Xiumin terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang yang mengunjungi taman. Ada anak-anak yang sedang bermain, keluarga yang sedang piknik dan yang paling banyak adalah remaja-remaja yang sedang berpacaran. Xiumin berulang kali melihat pasangan namja dan yeoja yang saling bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan santai di taman itu.

"Chen?" Tanya Xiumin di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju tempat yang menjual eskrim.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa banyak yang berpegangan tangan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk beberapa pasangan yang kebetulan lewat.

"Mereka itu sedang pacaran. Saling suka, begitu." Jawab Chen asal.

_Greb_

Tiba-tiba saja Xiumin mengenggam tangan Chen.

"K-kenapa kau memegang tanganku?"

"Supaya sama dengan yang lain," kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chen. "… kucing kan tidak bisa berpegangan tangan. Jadi biarkan aku merasakannya.." bisiknya.

Chen mengangguk kemudian tersenyum senang.

Eh tunggu?

_Buat apa ia senang?_

"Eskrim!" Xiumin refleks melepas pegangan tangannya ketika kedai eskrim sudah di depan mata mereka. Ia pun berlari tak sabaran menuju kedai eskrim itu.

"Hei! Sabarlah sedikit!" Teriak Chen yang tertinggal dibelakang.

.

"Sudah malam, kita pulang yuk." Ajak Chen.

"Baiklah, apa kita harus naik bus lagi?"

"Tentu, Kajja!"

.

Xiumin beberapa kali menguap di dalam bus, meskipun pandangannya terus ke jendela tapi Chen dapat melihat bahwa namja itu sedang mengantuk—karena mata Xiumin yang seringkali hampir terpejam.

_Pluk_

Tiba-tiba saja Xiumin tertidur dengan kepala yang menyender di bahu Chen.

Chen berharap Xiumin benar-benar tertidur karena kalau tidak namja 'kucing' itu bisa merasakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

.

Mereka hampir sampai ke halte yang mereka tuju tapi Xiumin masih tertidur. Chen sebenarnya tidak tega untuk membangunkannya, tapi apa boleh buat? Ia tidak mungkin menggendong Xiumin sampai ke losmen nya. Chen mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Xiumin dan mengguncang bahu Xiumin pelan, "Min, bangun.."

Xiumin menggeliat, tapi masih tertidur.

Chen kembali mengguncang bahu Xiumin, "Xiu—

_Chu_

Xiumin bangun tapi masih terpejam, tanpa sadar ia memajukan wajahnya sehingga mengeliminasi jarak antara wajanya dengan wajah Chen yang kebetulan sedang berhadapan. Mereka berdua dapat merasakan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dan—

"K-kita sampai.. ayo turun."

—setelah lepas, keduanya gelagapan dengan pipi yang sama-sama merona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Nah nah chenmin moment nya mulai... hwhwhw

Jangan timpukin saya gara2 ada xiuhan nyempil :3

Ga bosen-bosen saya menyampaikan terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan review /bow/

Balasan review:

onyx sky: wihiii thanks yaa ini udah lanjut :3

M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238 : pasti! Wkwk... ini udah dilanjut, iyaaa thanks ya semangatnyaaa :3

luchen379: sengaja nih chen nya dikit biar pada nyariin #ditimpukin. Nah yg ini banyak kok chen nya. Gimana? Gimana? Wkwk ini udah lanjut. Thanks yaaaa :3

winter park chanChan: minmin yg polos dan menggemaskan(?) Hahaha thanks yaaa ini udh dilanjut :3

BangMinKi: yippie yippie doo(?)

Kim-HyeRim: kita tunggu saja kelanjutan ceritanya(?) Sekalian doain xiumin biar bisa menjadi manusia(?) Berdoa dimulai #loh #mulaiabsurd wkwk ini udah lanjut yaaa thankss :3

sunsehunee: wihiii makasih banyak yaa :3 iya dia memang imut *bbuing2 bareng xiumin* *timpukin saya. Xiuminnya jangan* wkwk

Maple fujoshi2309: karena xiuhan sedang laku dipasaran #loh wkwk sama chen ga yaaaa? :p okayyy thanks :3

funkychen2199: yippie gapapa kokkk. Maaf xiuminnya udh saya karungin duluan #loh wkwk thanks yaaa :3

Jung Jae In: iya saya juga gemes(?) Wkwk yeay mari lestarikan chenmin ff.. okayyy thanks yaaa :3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

.

.

.

_Xiumin menggeliat, tapi masih tertidur._

_Chen kembali mengguncang bahu Xiumin, "Xiu—_

Chu

_Xiumin bangun tapi masih terpejam, tanpa sadar ia memajukan wajahnya sehingga mengeliminasi jarak antara wajanya dengan wajah Chen yang kebetulan sedang berhadapan. Mereka berdua dapat merasakan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dan—_

"_K-kita sampai.. ayo turun."_

—_setelah lepas, keduanya gelagapan dengan pipi yang sama-sama merona._

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Malam ini Chen tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Banyak pertanyaan yang harus ditanyakan olehnya, pada hatinya.

Ya, _hatinya?_

Kenapa hatinya tidak bisa sinkron dengan otaknya.

Chen yakin bahwa dirinya masih seratus persen _straight_. Tapi kenapa ia harus _deg-degan_ ketika berdekatan dengan Xiumin? Seorang siluman kucing, seorang namja. Berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

Kenapa ia merasa begitu, nyaman—eh?—ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Xiumin, meski itu tidak dilakukan dengan sengaja. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam.

"Kenapa Xiumin tidak dipinjamkan raga perempuan, eh?"

Dan kemudian memukul kasar kepalanya karena ucapan ngawur yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri.

OOO

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chen ketika melihat Xiumin sedang menyiapkan sesuatu di dapur.

"Aku mau masak sesuatu untukmu! Kau diam saja dan biarkan aku masak yang enak~" kemudian Xiumin kembali berkutat dengan bahan makanan yang ada di depannya.

Chen menatap Xiumin ragu. Apa ia tidak akan merusak dapurnya?

"Tenanglah Chen, aku belajar semalaman dari internet." Ucap Xiumin seakan menjawab pertanyaan dalam hati Chen.

"Ah baiklah, selamat masak MinMinMin." Chen pun duduk sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Xiumin.

Ia sesekali tersenyum melihat dahi Xiumin yang berkerut saat ada bahan yang tidak ia temukan atau langkah-langkah yang membingungkan. Chen berusaha membantu tapi Xiumin selalu menolak.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Ujarnya sambil mendorong bahu Chen menjauh lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar." Maka Chen akan kembali duduk dan melihat apa yang akan Xiumin lakukan selanjutnya.

"Hei! Buang bekas plastik itu di tempat sampah. Jangan berceceran di lantai." Suruh Chen ketika melihat Xiumin yang seenaknya saja membuang plastik di lantai.

Xiumin nyengir, "Aku akan menyapunya nanti!" Kemudian membentuk tanda peace di tangannya, "Suer!"

"Yasudah. Kau memang paling susah diberitahu."

.

"Yeay aku selesai masak!" Xiumin berteriak senang setelah semua masakannya dirasa sudah beres. Ia mulai menata semua masakan itu di piring dan membawanya diatas nampan.

Ia berjalan riang untuk memperlihatkan masakannya itu pada Chen, namun tidak sadar kalau ada plastik di depannya. Alhasil ia menginjak plastik licin itu kemudian tergelincir.

Dan ia terjatuh dengan pantat yang membentur lantai duluan.

Iya, Xiumin benar-benar terpeleset. Tidak seperti di drama atau film bahwa sang pemeran utama pria akan menyelamatkannya dan menahannya agar tidak sampai terjatuh.

"HUWAAAAAA!" Xiumin mengelus pantatnya yang sakit.

Chen segera berlari ke arah Xiumin dan membantunya untuk berdiri. "Yah! Sudah kubilang untuk membereskan plastik-plastik itu."

Xiumin melirik ke masakannya yang sudah jatuh dan berserakan di lantai dan langsung menangis.

"HUWEEEEE MASAKANKU TUMPAH SEMUAAA HUWEEE!"

"Issh, sudahlah jangan menangis." Chen berusaha menenangkan Xiumin. Tapi Xiumin malah menangis semakin keras.

"Hiks... tapikan aku sudah susah-susah membuatkannya untukmu... hiks kenapa bisa jatuh sih... hiks..." Xiumin membiarkan air mata terus mengalir deras dari kedua bola matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula piringnya tidak terbalik dan masih ada sedikit masakanmu yang tersisa di atas piring. Aku bisa mencobanya!" ujar Chen sambil mengambil piring itu.

"Tapi itu sedikit sekali..."

Chen mengelus kepala Xiumin, "Tidak apa, yang penting aku masih bisa memakannya."

.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Xiumin menopang dagunya diatas meja dengan kedua tangannya.

Chen menelan makanannya kemudian membuat pose berfikir, "Hmmm... rasanya seperti... hmmm... seperti makanan kucing."

Xiumin langsung cemberut dan melipat tangannya di dada, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Chen tertawa, "Tidak tidak, lagipula aku belum pernah makan makanan kucing kok. Masakanmu benar-benar enak!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Kau harus sering-sering memasakkan makanan untukku. Setiap hari!" Chen kembali menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulutnya.

"Memasakkan untukmu setiap hari? Apa itu berarti kau ingin aku menjadi istrimu?"

_Ohok_

Chen tersedak setelah mendengar perkataan Xiumin barusan.

Xiumin segera mengambil segelas air putih dan menepuk punggung Chen berkali-kali. "Issh, pelan-pelan dong makannya.. jadi tersedak kan?" Kemudian menyodorkan air putih pada Chen.

Chen langsung meneguk air putih itu, "Nggg, aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar." Ucapnya yang langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar aneh.." Xiumin kembali menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. "Besok aku masak apa lagi ya?"

.

"Bocah itu. Terlalu banyak nonton drama." Gumam Chen sebelum kembali ke meja makan.

OOO

"Chen? Kau bangun pagi sekali." Xiumin mengucek matanya kemudian menguap satu kali.

"Aku mau lari pagi. Mau ikut?"

Xiumin langsung melonjak berdiri, "Tentu saja aku mau" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Cuci mukamu dan cepatlah bersiap."

"_Okay_!"

.

Chen dan Xiumin lari pagi mengitari kompleks, hal yang biasa Chen lakukan di waktu senggang. Dan ia merasa senang karena kali ini ia tidak lari sendirian.

"Xiumin, jangan lari terlalu kencang. Jogging saja." Teriak Chen ketika Xiumin sudah melesat jauh di depannya.

Xiumin menggeleng, "Ayo bertaruh siapa yang paling cepat!" Kemudian ia mempercepat larinya.

"Aish, dasar anak itu" gerutu Chen yang akhirnya menerima tantangan Xiumin.

_Rawwwrrr Guk…. Gukkkk…._

Langkah Xiumin terhenti ketika seekor anjing menyalak dan berlari mendekat padanya. Anjing itu sepertinya kabur dari majikannya.

"A… Anjing…" Xiumin mulai pucat, ia langsung lari kencang dengan berbalik arah dan menabrak Chen yang tepat dibelakangnya sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Chen terjengkang ke belakang dan Xiumin menindihnya. Wajah mereka berhadapan. Chen bisa melihat jelas butiran keringat yang membasahi wajah Xiumin.

"E-Eh? Kau kenapa?" tanya Chen.

Xiumin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang terlihat pias, "Aku takut…" dan perlahan ia berdiri. Kemudian Chen berdiri setelah tubuh Xiumin tidak lagi menindihnya.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Chen lagi. Sambil membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor karena jatuh tadi.

_Gukkkk… Gukkkk…._

_Ah Tidak, anjing itu semakin mendekat_

Xiumin langsung memeluk Chen dari belakang, mencoba berlindung dari anjing yang mengejarnya itu.

"A-Anjing! Aku takut!" panik Xiumin yang semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, sepertinya dia anjing yang baik." Ucap Chen berusaha menenangkan Xiumin.

"USIR DIAAA!" teriak Xiumin.

"Tidak usah, dia tidak terlihat galak kok.." Chen kekeuh.

"Kau menyebalkan, kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi!" Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya dari Chen kemudian berlari kencang. Saking paniknya ia tidak menyadari ada batu yang cukup besar sehingga membuatnya jatuh tersandung.

"Awww lututku.." ringis Xiumin ketika mendapati lututnya yang berdarah karena tergores aspal.

Chen yang melihat hal itu segera menghampiri Xiumin. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "Iya, hanya luka sedikit.."

Chen menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Xiumin berdiri. Namun ternyata kaki Xiumin juga terkilir sehingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa jalan HUWAAAAA sepertinya kakiku terkilir." Xiumin hampir menangis.

"Aish, jangan menangis." Chen berjongkok di depannya. "Sini aku gendong."

Xiumin terdiam sesaat.

"Mau kugendong tidak? Cepat naik." Suruh Chen sambil menepuk punggungnya, mengisyaratkan Xiumin untuk mendekat kesana.

Xiumin lalu memeluk leher Chen, dan Chen berdiri sambil menggendong Xiumin di punggungnya.

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali." Ucap Chen sambil sesekali membenarkan tubuh Xiumin yang melorot di gendongannya.

"Ya, maaf… aku sangat takut tadi." Ujar Xiumin pelan.

"Untung saja tadi pemilik anjing itu langsung menangkapnya." Jelas Chen.

Xiumin mengangguk.

"Aish kau ini berat sekali." Gerutu Chen, dan Xiumin tertawa kecil.

.

"Kau harus mulai berteman dengan anjing, anjing itu sahabat manusia." Omel Chen sambil membersihkan luka di lutut Xiumin.

"Awww, pelan pelan." Ringis Xiumin. "Iya iya, maaf.. tadi itu aku terbawa suasana. Lagipula ia terus menyalak kepadaku. Padahal aku kan tidak dalam bentuk kucing, menyebalkan." Cerocos Xiumin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mungkin menurutnya kau tetaplah kucing, dari baumu mungkin." Ucap Chen asal. Ia pun menempelkan plester di lutut Xiumin.

"Apa iya?" gumam Xiumin.

"Entahlah... lagipula kenapa kau jatuh terus sih? Memangnya mau punya adik?"

"Adik matamu!"

Chen nyengir, "Kucing tetangga sebelah mau melahirkan tuh, adikmu kan?"

Xiumin menjitak kepala Chen, "Menyebalkan!"

Chen meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, "Aku bercanda, marah terus nih hahaha."

Xiumin manyun.

"Nah, lukanya beres. Mana yang terkilir?"

Xiumin meraba pergelangan kakinya, "Disini, sakit sekali…"

Chen mulai memijit-mijit pergelangan kaki Xiumin itu, "Yang ini?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "Itu lebih baik.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Chen balas tersenyum, "Sudah baikan?" katanya setelah pijatannya dirasa cukup.

"Iya lumayan. Terima kasih ya Che— ARGH GELI LEPASKAN HIHIHIH GELI!" Berontak Xiumin ketika Chen mulai menggelitiki telapak kakinya.

"Mana yang geli? Ini? ini?" Chen malah menggelitiki telapak kaki Xiumin yang satu lagi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Xiumin kembali berontak sambil memegang perutnya.

"CHEN HENTIKAN! HIHIHIHI HENTIKAN ISHHHH!" Xiumin kegelian sampai hampir menangis. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya kesana kemari tapi Chen masih memegangnya dengan kuat dan menggelitikinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau hahaha—"

_BUAGH_

Kali ini kaki Xiumin menendang dagu Chen dan membuat namja itu terjengkang ke belakang.

"M-MAAF"

.

"GIGIMU MASIH UTUH KAN?"

.

"X-XIUMIN… INI BERDARAH"

OOO

"Iya Luhan, nanti aku akan ke _café_ mu. Tunggu saja ya, bye bye"

_Pip_

Xiumin mengakhiri telfonnya dengan Luhan kemudian bersiap-siap untuk menemuinya di _café_ miliknya.

.

"Xiumin, kau mau kemana?" tanya Chen yang melihat Xiumin sedang bersiap-siap.

"_Café_ nya Luhan, mau ikut?" jawab Xiumin sambil merapihkan rambutnya.

"Jangan. Kau disini saja." Ucap Chen.

"Kenapa? Biasa nya kan aku juga pergi kesana. Lagipula Luhan terus menelfonku karena aku belum kesana selama dua hari ini."

Chen terdiam, dia juga sebenarnya bingung kenapa harus melarang Xiumin pergi. "Aku hanya tidak suka dengan Luhan." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau cemburu ya?"

_Ohok_

"T-tidak kok, buat apa cemburu. Aku hanya ingin menyuruhmu merapihkan rumah. Lihat, berantakan sekali.." ujar Chen yang kemudian buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya.

Xiumin terkikik, "Hei! Ini mirip adegan yang waktu itu pernah kita tonton. Aku tahu kau sedang cemburu!"—

_**Beberapa Hari Yang Lalu**_

"Heh, kau kan sudah jadi manusia, sekali-sekali nonton yang lain dong. Masa kerjaannya menonton acara tentang kehidupan binatang?" Chen duduk disamping Xiumin yang sedang asyik memperhatikan kehidupan berang-berang.

"Issh, menganggu saja." Xiumin mendecih sebal tapi tetap memindahkan _channel_nya.

"Nah ini saja." Ujar Chen saat _channel_ terpindah menjadi tayangan drama korea.

"_Jangan pergi dengannya!"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kubilang jangan."_

"_Kutanya kenapa?"_

_Sret_

_Pemuda itu memeluk gadisnya cepat, kemudian mencium bibirnya sekilas._

"_Karena aku cemburu."_

_Satu kecupan singkat lagi._

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu."_

—Xiumin masih terkikik kecil setelah mengingat saat itu.

.

Xiumin tidak jadi pergi ke _café _milik Luhan. Ia menuruti Chen untuk merapihkan rumah, mulai dari menyapu, mengepel, hingga membersihkan perabot-perabot rumah dari debu. Setelah beberapa saat mengurung diri di kamar, Chen keluar dan kaget melihat Xiumin yang benar-benar merapihkan rumahnya—padahal ia tidak serius ketika mengatakan suruhan itu pada Xiumin—.

"Hei Chen, aku hampir selesai membersihkan semuanya." Ucap Xiumin riang, dengan kemoceng di tangannya.

Chen menghampiri Xiumin kemudian mengambil kemoceng itu dari tangannya, "Kau harusnya mengajakku tadi."

Xiumin nyengir, "Lagipula kau malah pergi ke kamar barusan. Yasudah ayo bersihkan sisanya sama-sama"

.

"Capeknyaaaa." Ucap Xiumin setelah mereka berdua selesai membersihkan seluruh ruangan. Ia menyender di sofa dan Chen ikut menyender di sebelahnya.

"Kurasa aku sudah tidak membersihkannya selama satu tahun ini." Chen meregangkan otot-ototnya, padahal hanya membersihkan losmennya yang kecil. Tapi kenapa rasanya secapek ini.

"Lebih baik sekarang istirahat sambil nonton drama." Xiumin mengambil _remote_ dan menyalakan _TV._

Chen tiba-tiba saja mengambil _remote_ dari tangan Xiumin, "Nonton dunia hewan saja lah." Kemudian mencari _channel_ tentang kehidupan alam tersebut.

"Issh, aku kan mau nonton drama."

"Dasar bawel, sudah nonton ini saja."

"Kenapa sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok….Hehe."

_"Bocah ini tidak boleh kebanyakan nonton drama. Bisa banyak terjadi kesalahpahaman." Ucap Chen dalam hati._

_._

"Hahahaha, mereka lucu sekali."

Chen dan Xiumin terbahak-bahak sambil menonton salah satu acara komedi di _TV_. Tak terasa mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama sambil menonton bersama.

"Eh, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu.. tapi apa ya?" gumam Xiumin disela tawanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di _café_ milik Luhan.

Luhan mengaduk-ngaduk _espresso_ nya yang sudah mendingin. Sepertinya ia melamun.

"Tuan, _café_ akan segera tutup. Apa anda tidak akan pulang?"

Ucapan salah satu pelayan _café_ dan tepukan di bahunya membuat Luhan tersadar. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku menunggu seseorang." Luhan bergerak gelisan sambil melihat keluar jendela, Xiumin tak kunjung datang padahal ia sudah janji akan datang sedari tadi.

"Tapi ini sudah jam 11 malam dan sudah tidak ada pelanggan." Ujar pelayan itu.

Luhan mencoba menelfon Xiumin lagi namun tidak diangkat. Ia akhirnya mengangguk lemas, "Ah mungkin ia memang tidak datang..."

.

.

"CHEN KAU LIHAT _HANDPHONE_ KU TIDAK?"

"Heh teledor, memangnya kau simpan dimana?"

"Tidak tahu aku lupa."

"Sudah tidur sana, nanti juga ketemu."

.

Xiumin merapihkan bantalnya dan akhirnya menemukan _handphone_ nya terselip disela sofa.

"Banyak missed call." Ujarnya sambil melihat handphone nya itu. Dan matanya membulat setelah melihat nama yang terpampang di layar _handphone _nya.

"LUHAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya mari kita elusin punggung Luhan. #PoorLuhan

Wkwkwk Saya ga ngerti lagi sama chapter yg satu ini xD

Xiumin disini polos ya bukan ke geer-an :p wkwk dan saya juga gatau kenapa kepikiran cerita yang Xiumin nya jatuh-jatuhan(?)

Terimakasih yang setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini dan berendah hati untuk memberikan review x3

Balasan review chapter tiga:

Maple fujoshi2309: iyaaa akhirnya(?) *jingkrak2* jangan dikarungin... kasian ntar chen nya nyariin wkwk xp ini udah dilanjuttt, thanks yaaaaaa :3

Keys13th: saya juga makin cinta Chen #Loh #digaplokXiumin wkwk ini udah dilanjutt, thanks yaaaaaa :3

sunsehunee: tunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya(?) Heheheh thanks yaaaa :3

luchen379: biar sosweet nihhhh hahahaha, kalo mau kiss chen harus langkahi dulu ekor xiumin #Loh wkwkwk ini udah dilanjutt, thanks yaaaa :3

Guest: nanti deh kalo ada kesempatan ya chanyeol bakal dimasukin.. dimasukin kehati saya #Loh #dirajang wkwk thanks yaaaa :3

VampireDPS: *bbuing bbuing bareng xiumin* wkwk thanks yaaa:3

winter park chanChan: iyatuh yang habis ciuman di bis wkwkwk ini udah dilanjutt, thanks yaaaaaa :3

onyx sky: iyanih hahaha ini udah dilanjutt, thanks yaaaaa :3

funkychen2199: iyaaa luhan memang baik banget wkwk (y) btw adegan kiss itu saya sampe cari di google pake keywords "missing you eps ciuman bus" xp dan munculah sinopsis eps. Ke 2 nya. Ternyata memang mirip ya, cuma bedanya mereka ga sengaja ciuman gara-gara bis nya ngerem wkwk. Tapi saya belum pernah nonton drama itu haha maklum nih jarang nonton drakor._. hihi ini udah di update, thanks yaaaaa :3

Choi Arang: ini udah dilanjutt, thanks ya semangatnyaaaa :3

BangMinKi: iyatuh hehe thanks yaaaa :3

firdaniamayarofah: iyaaa xiumin memang imut xp ini udah dilanjutt, thanks yaaa :3

Jung Jae In: iyaaaa hehe ini udah dilanjutt, thanks yaaaaaaa :3

Kim-HyeRim: sini sini saya temenin ketawa hahahah xD ini udah dilanjutt, thanks yaaaa :3


	5. Chapter 5

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

.

.

.

_Xiumin merapihkan bantalnya dan akhirnya menemukan handphone nya terselip disela sofa. _

_"Banyak missed call." Ujarnya sambil melihat _handphone_ nya itu. Dan matanya membulat setelah melihat nama yang terpampang di layar _handphone_ nya._

_"LUHAN!"_

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

_**"Yoboseyo.."**_

"Luhan... maafkan aku." Ucap Xiumin takut-takut.

_**"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula tadi memang banyak kerjaan." Katanya berbohong.**_

"Besok aku janji deh! Ingatkan aku ya!"

_**"Baiklah, kutunggu janjimu!"**_

Xiumin tersenyum, "Aku mau tidur dulu ya, sampai jumpa besok~"

_**"Selamat tidur Xiumin.."**_

OOO

"Aku pergi dulu ya, jaga dirimu!" Teriak Chen sebelum menutup pintu dan bergegas menuju kampusnya.

Xiumin tidak perlu menjawab karena Chen sudah terlebih dahulu keluar. Ia mengambil remote diatas meja, dan menyadari kalau salah satu tugas Chen tertinggal disana.

"Apa ini?" Xiumin membolak-balik map berisi lembaran kertas tugas milik Chen. "Bagaimana kalau Chen membutuhkannya? Issh, dasar teledor."

Xiumin mengambil _handphone _nya dan mengirim pesan pada Chen untuk menanyakan apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Dan benar saja, map itu berisi tugas milik Chen yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini.

"Yoboseyo... Chen? Jadi bagaimana? Apa aku harus mengantarkannya untukmu?" Tanya Xiumin yang memutuskan untuk menelfon Chen.

_**"Tidak usah, aku akan kembali ke sana sebentar lagi. Kau tunggulah diluar agar aku bisa langsung mengambilnya." Ucap Chen.**_

Xiumin mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."

_Pip_

.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Chen datang. Xiumin tersenyum sambil membuka pagar, sebelum lalu menyadari kalau Chen tidak sendirian. Ia membonceng seorang yeoja di motornya

"Ini, map mu." Ucap Xiumin sambil memberikan map pada Chen. Matanya masih menatap ke yeoja yang ada di belakang Chen itu.

"Terima kasih Xiumin. Aku pergi lagi ya!" Chen yang memang sedang terburu-buru itu langsung melaju lagi dengan sepeda motornya.

Dan senyuman Xiumin semakin memudar ketika melihat yeoja itu memeluk punggung Chen yang sedang ngebut.

"Siapa sih dia itu?"

.

.

"Xiumin? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan. Dari tadi Xiumin hanya melamun sambil mengaduk-ngaduk kopinya.

"Sepertinya aku sedang sedih."

"Kau sakit?" Luhan menyentuh dahi Xiumin dengan punggung tangannya, "Tapi tidak panas."

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Kalau aku sakit, Chen tidak akan membiarkanku pergi keluar."

'Chen lagi...' batin Luhan.

"Luhan? Kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan?" Tanya Xiumin, kali ini ia meneguk kopinya.

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Kemana?" Xiumin meneguk kopinya lagi.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Xiumin mengangguk, "Baiklah.."

Xiumin dan Luhan beranjak dari meja mereka dan pergi ke luar. Namun saat baru mau keluar, Chen datang bersama dengan yeoja yang tadi.

"Chen.." gumam Xiumin. Kenapa Chen tidak ke kampus? Malah pergi ke _café_ dengan yeoja itu. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pergi." Xiumin menarik tangan Luhan untuk buru-buru keluar dari sana sebelum Chen menyadari keberadaannya.

.

Chen melepas helm nya dan tak sengaja melihat Xiumin yang keluar dari _café_ sambil mengenggam tangan seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal.

"Xiumin?" ucap Chen. "Apa dia itu Luhan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Oppa, kau kenapa?" Tanya yeoja itu.

Chen menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa kok, hehe.."

"Yasudah, ayo kita masuk. Kau kan harus segera kembali ke kampus."

.

.

Xiumin melamun sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya. 'Siapa yeoja itu?' Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, tapi ia sangat benci ketika Chen berdekatan dengan yeoja itu.

"Xiumin? Kau melamun? Ada apa sih?" Tanya Luhan sambil fokus menyetir.

Xiumin segera menoleh lalu menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa kok, pemandangannya bagus..." ucapnya mengalihkan perhatian.

Luhan mengangguk, "Iya.. Kita ke pantai ya?"

"Pantai?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi, "Iya, pantai. Kebetulan ini sudah hampir sore, melihat sunset dari pantai pasti akan menyenangkan!"

Xiumin tersenyum, "Aku setuju denganmu!"

.

Xiumin berlarian dipinggir pantai diikuti dengan Luhan dibelakangnya, sesekali berteriak ketika deburan ombak kecil menyapu kakinya. Xiumin sangat menikmati hari ini, angin pantai sangat menyenangkan.

"Xiumin, berhentilah berlari. Matahari akan terbenam sebentar lagi." Luhan menahan tangan Xiumin.

"Hu'um." Xiumin mendudukan dirinya diatas pasir pantai, kemudian Luhan juga.

Luhan menatap Xiumin yang terpejam sambil memeluk lututnya. Menadahkan wajahnya ke langit, menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut. Luhan tersenyum, memandangi wajah Xiumin yang nampak indah ditengah langit sore.

.

.

.

"Xiumin..." panggil Luhan.

"Ya?" Jawab Xiumin sambil menatap Luhan.

Kedua tangan Luhan bergerak untuk mengenggam tangan Xiumin, menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Kemudian mereka berhadapan. Xiumin masih menampakkan wajah kebingungan.

"Luhan?" Tanya Xiumin.

Luhan menarik nafas, kemudian mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Xiumin... aku mencintaimu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Xiumin sedikit terbelalak tapi langsung menjawab ucapan Luhan, "Aku juga mencintaimu... sangat..."

Kemudian Xiumin memeluk Luhan sangat erat, Luhan sangat bahagia sampai jantungnya terasa ingin keluar. "Terima kasih... Xiumin.."

Namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghancurkan kebahagiaan Luhan.

"LEPASKAN XIUMIN!" Teriak seseorang itu sambil menonjok wajah Luhan dan membuatnya pingsan.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia meraba sekelilingnya, pasir.

"Luhan!" Teriak Xiumin lagi. Yang wajahnya semakin lama semakin jelas dimata Luhan.

"Xiumin, mana tadi orang yang menonjokku? Mana?" Tanya Luhan kesal.

Xiumin mengerenyitkan keningnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang menonjokmu?"

"Hah? Tadi kan... seseorang menonjokku! Dan kau ada di depanku."

Xiumin semakin bingung, "Tidak ada yang menonjokmu.. hanya saja aku melemparkan kerang ini ke kepalamu karena daritadi kau melamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku takut kau gila makanya aku lempar kerang ini untuk menyadarkanmu." Xiumin nyengir sambil memperlihatkan kulit kerang yang ia pakai untuk 'menimpuk' Luhan.

Luhan cengo, dilihatnya kulit kerang itu, dan ia semakin cengo. Kulit kerangnya besar sekali! Pantas saja ia merasa sangat sakit seperti habis ditonjok seseorang.

"J... jadi tadi itu hanya khayalan...?" Gumam Luhan pelan sambil meremas dadanya yang terasa perih. Ternyata tadi itu hanya khayalan...

Berarti

Ia belum menyatakan cinta pada Xiumin dan Xiumin tidaklah membalas perasaan cintanya. Semua hanya ilusi.

Hanya ilusi.

Khayalan semata.

"Luhan, ayo pulang." Ajak Xiumin.

Luhan mengangguk, "Ah.. iya, ayo kita pulang." Ujarnya lesu.

"Ah sebentar, ada yang menelfon." Xiumin mengambil _handphonenya. _"Chen yang telfon."

Luhan ber oh ria.

"Aku di pantai." Xiumin melirik ke arah Luhan, "Kita di pantai apa sih Lu?"

"Pantai utara." Jawab Luhan.

"Pantai utara.

"Iya ini mau pulang kok.

"Luhan yang antar.

"Mau kesini? Tidak usah lah.

"Tidak usaaaah!

"Chen! Tidak Ti— AISH JANGAN DITUTUP DULU!"

Luhan menatap Xiumin kebingungan.

"Tadi Chen yang telfon.. katanya mau menjemput.. maaf ya.. aku sudah menolak tapi dia memaksa.. katanya aku disuruh tidur di luar kalau tidak mau ia jemput.." jelas Xiumin seakan menjawab kebingungan Luhan.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku akan menunggunya sampai ia datang. Hari mulai malam."

Xiumin mengangguk, "Oke, terima kasih Luhan."

Mereka berdua pun menunggu di salah satu restoran kecil dekat pantai. Setelah beberapa saat Chen pun datang.

"Chen!" Teriak Xiumin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Chen yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Xiumin dan Luhan.

"Luhan, ini Chen. Chen, ini Luhan." Kata Xiumin memperkenalkan masing-masing dari mereka. Karena sebenarnya mereka berdua memang belum berkenalan secara langsung.

"Chen." Ucap Chen sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang kemudian dijabat oleh Luhan.

"Luhan."

Setelah berjabat tangan, mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Chen melirik Luhan malas."Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Luhan sengit.

"Aish, yasudah ayo kita pulang Min." Chen menarik tangan Xiumin.

Xiumin berbalik sebentar sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Selamat tinggal Luhan, terima kasih ya!"

Luhan tersenyum dan melambai sesaat.

.

"Chen! Kau tidak sopan!" Gerutu Xiumin setelah mereka keluar dari restoran itu.

"Diamlah kau ini. Sudah bagus aku jemput kan?"

Xiumin cemberut, "Aku tidak memintanya loh!"

Chen melirik-lirik ke parkiran mobil dan mendapati Luhan yang sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya Xiumin yang menyadari ada gelagat Chen yang aneh.

"Memastikan bahwa dia sudah pulang."

"Luhan? Memangnya kenapa? Kau suka padanya ya?"

_Ohok_

Chen melotot horor, "Apa maksudmu. Bukan gitu maksudnya! Kalau dia belum pulang pasti bakal mengikutimu terus."

"Ngapain? Kita kan mau pulang. Buat apa dia ikut?" Heran Xiumin.

Chen nyengir, "Siapa bilang kita mau pulang?"

"Hah?"

"Kau sudah seharian jalan-jalan dengan Luhan. Sekarang giliranku. Ayo kembali ke pantai!"

"Hah?"

Chen tidak menjawab, ia segera menarik lengan Xiumin dan berlari tidak sabaran menuju pantai. Pantai di malam hari ternyata lebih indah. Beberapa lampu dinyalakan untuk penerangan, ditemani bintang-bintang dan rembulan di langit.

Romantis, _eh?_

"Kenapa kau kesini hanya dengan Luhan?" Tanya Chen. Kini mereka berdua duduk di pinggir pantai.

"Karena dia yang mengajakku!" Xiumin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Iya juga sih."

"Eh, Chen. Yeoja yang tadi itu..." Xiumin tampak ragu. ".. dia siapa?"

"Oh yang tadi? Namanya Hyejoon, dia sepupu teman sekampusku." Jawab Chen. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Xiumin menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, dia cantik." Ucap Xiumin asal.

"Memang, sangat cantik malah."

"Tipe mu seperti apa?" Tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba.

"Hmmm.. yeoja yang manis dan pengertian mungkin. Tapi aku tidak terlalu terpaut dengan tipe sih."

"Oh.. yeoja ya.." gumam Xiumin pelan, sangat pelan.

"Apa katamu? Aku tak bisa dengar." Tanya Chen.

Xiumin menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa kok."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Sambil menatap langit, ditemani suara deburan ombak kecil yang saling beradu di tengah laut.

"Hatchi.."

Chen segera melepas jaketnya setelah mendengar Xiumin bersin. Ia pasti kedinginan.

"Ah, aku lupa kau tidak pakai jaket." Chen menyampirkan jaketnya di tubuh Xiumin. Kemudian mengancingkan beberapa kancing depannya.

Xiumin mendongak kemudian mendapati wajah Chen sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan ia rasa, ada gejolak aneh di dadanya. Kehangatan yang tersalur dari jaket Chen merambat menuju kedua belah pipinya. Atau ada alasan lain? Yang membuat pipinya merona akibat perlakuan Chen padanya.

Ia melupakan sejenak pernyataan Chen tentang Hyejoon atau tipe yeoja yang Chen sukai.

Figur di depannya begitu sempurna.

Xiumin tidak pernah melihat keindahan ini sebelumnya. Pemandangan pantai malam ini seakan menjadi blur, karena yang jelas hanyalah setiap lekuk wajah Chen.

Ini mungkin berlebihan. Tapi memang itulah yang Xiumin rasakan.

"Xiumin?" Chen mengibaskan tangannya, menyadarkan Xiumin dari lamunannya.

"Ya?"

"Lain kali kau harus pergi ke tempat-tempat yang indah bersamaku!" Ujarnya riang sambil merangkul tubuh Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaaa update nya molor banget maafkan T.T

Ga ada waktu ditambah ga ada ide bikin saya hampir give up buat lanjutin. Tapi... tapi saya gamau ff chaptered saya ga ada yg beres ((padahal baru 2)) doakan saja biar ide mengalir ya... hahahaha

Tadinya mau bikin rada banyak xiuhan moment. Tapi feels saya terlalu berlebih pada chenmin, meluap-luap gabisa ditampung ya... jadi beginilah, chenmin tetap mendominasi (((woiyadong)))

Sedikit berfikir untuk mempercepat alur.. bagaimana menurut kalian? Hehe

Kalian mungkin bosen karena saya (((lagi2;gak pernah lupa))) mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yg udah baca, apalagi memberikan apresiasi lebih yaitu menyematkan sepatah dua patah kata di kolom review :3

Kali ini ga balesin review maaf ya TTATT

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya makin lama makin ga seru ((((lah memangnya tadinya seru?)))) hehehe. Sekali lagi thanks and love you all! Xoxo

P.S : Pantai Utara itu ngarang. Saya gatau nama-nama pantai yang ada di korea =w=


End file.
